


Vanilla half and half café au lait with 4 shots

by okjb



Series: Coffee shop AU drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, M/M, jackson has a mixtape, the nightshifts are always the weirdest lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam fails at sexing. Jackson has a mixtape. And Jaebum is salty af</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla half and half café au lait with 4 shots

**Author's Note:**

> honestly everything in this fic happened in real life, and i had so much fun writing this!

As much as Bambam loved working the morning shifts, the weeknight crew is just as awesome. Jaebum, Jackson, and he spend the nights making the most out of what feels like the slowest shift ever.

“I’m telling you guys, my mixtape is fucking lit. Mark even said it was awesome.”

“That’s because Mark is all up on your dick bro.” Jaebum says as he refills the syrup bottles. “Bam, can you get me a bottle of hazelnut from the back, we’re all out here.”  

“Sure, and he’s right Jacks, Mark doesn’t give a shit about your mixtape, he just wants to get into your fucking skin tight pants.”

“No he doesn’t.. The music’s good though..” Jackson blushes at their teasing.

The coffee shop has been empty for the past thirty minutes, so Jackson takes a small break and sits in one of the booths. Jaebum’s cleaned the espresso bar probably 3 times already, and bambam dances while sweeping the floor. The door finally chimes, and Jackson stands up to greet the customer.

“Hi welcome to Coffee- ah fuck it’s jooheon, what’s up bro?” He fists bumps one of their favorite customers.

“Jooheon, what’s up?” Bambam greets him.

“Hey guys, I just got back from a horrible date. I need something to cheer me up. Do you guys want to recommend something?”

“Ohh let me let me” Bambam practically begs his friends who don’t even care. “I’ll make you my favorite drink!”

“Bam, I don’t think Jooheon wants to have a heart attack right now.” Jaebum laughs

“Fuck it, I’m practically heart broken. Give me whatever Bambam.”

“Nice, give me a sec okay.”

 

While Bambam perfects his drink, Jooheon is excitedly talking about a party this weekend that’s supposedly going to be the party of the century.

“You guys have to come, there’s even going to be a rap battle with yours truly being the mc.”

“Jacks, it’s your time to shine, Mr. my-mixtape-is-on-soundcloud-but-I’m-too-afraid-to-actually-rap-in-public.”

“Man fuck you guys, it’s an actually phobia. Just because I can’t rap in public doesn’t mean I ain’t gifted.”

“You’re alright Jackson. And here you go Jooheon, a vanilla half and half café au lait with 4 shots. Hopefully you don’t have to sleep early today.” Bambam giggles.  Jooheon takes a sip and gasps, probably a bit too exaggerated, but Bambam takes it as a compliment.

“Holy fuck, that’s really good.”

“Told you.” He shoots finger guns at Jooheon.

Jooheon leaves around 9PM, and the guys have only had a handful of customers. They fill up their time by playing random games, including rating their coworkers and the customers that walk in. Can you really blame them though? They’re hella bored, they’ll do anything at this point.

“Okay what about Yugyeom?” Bambam sneakily asks.

“7”

“8. He has nice thighs.” Jackson says and Bambam nods.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks. “I say 8, but his bitch ass personality pushes him down to a 3.”

“Jaebum, you’re just salty that Youngjae slept over at Jinyoung’s house the other day and he rubbed it in your face. But I say 8.” Bambam laughs.

“Yeah I agree. What about Youngjae?”

“Easy. 10.” Jaebum replies so seriously that Jackson and Bambam almost pass out from laughing too hard.

“You are so whipped.” Bambam says as he wipes away tears of laughter.  

“You want to talk about whipped? I sometimes forget you have your own pair of legs, because you’re literally on Yugyeom’s dick all damn day.”

“OH MY GOD.” Jackson squeals.

“Don’t even let me get started with you Jackson.” Jaebum turns to point a finger at him. “Mark can’t even be in the same room as you without you practically eye fucking him. But your fantasies probably involve him being the one nailing you over one of these tables, fucking masochist.”

“Jaebum.. how the fuck do you know that?” All three of them laugh out loud until the door opens bringing in a small rush. Sure, they fuck around the most, but they get their shit down so Mark can’t really complain. Once the small crowd dies down, Bambam goes to the back room to check his phone. He’d been hearing his phone ring for a while now, so he quickly goes to make sure it’s not an emergency.

He nearly drops his phone when he sees the messages from Yugyeom.

Bamie, is it busy?

I miss you.

Can you come over when you get out?

I really need you right now..

 

 _Holy fucking shit_. Is Yugyeom sexting him right now? Sure they were a bit more than just best friends, but neither one of them ever made it this obvious. Not that bambam doesn’t mind. Does he reply? What does he reply with? Without thinking he goes to ask his friends for advice.

“You have to sext him back, of course. Ask for a sexy pic. If he sends you one, after work run your skinny ass to him and let him fuck you.”

“Jackson please. That’s too confrontational. Just text him back smoothly.”

 _Okay okay_. Bambam calms down and sends a simple text.

Yeah?

Yeah! I’m rearranging my room, and you’re my best friend. I need your help!

“OH MY GOD, HE JUST CURVED YOU WITHOUT TRYING” Jackson yells as he reads the message over his shoulder.

“Jackson shut the fuck up please. I hate myself right now. Nobody talk to me.”

“I need to tell everyone about this.” Jaebum laughs and both he and Jackson are on their phones sending out a group chat.

“You sons of bitches! I asked for help and this is what I get! It’s fucking war now. I’m not going to hold back with Mark or Youngjae either.” Bambam tries to threaten them, but his friend don’t seem to take it to heart as they’re typing away.

 

“I should’ve taken that job at pizza hut instead. Fucking hipster assholes.” Bambam mutters to himself but eventually joins the group chat, because although he’s embarrassed it is pretty funny, and Yugyeom will probably be more flustered, which is still cute to see.

**Author's Note:**

> for those that don't know, a cafe au lait is made with half brewed coffee and half steamed milk, but in this case it has steamed half and half milk :)


End file.
